


Future Bass

by MoonStar1220



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: Fuyuhiko comes home to hear Hinata playing some bubbly music





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song "XOXO" by Laidback Luke & Ralvero ft. Ina so please listen to it.

“What the fuck are you listening to?”

Fuyuhiko’s voice behind him startled Hajime who quickly closed his laptop. The electronic pop song with romantic lyrics quickly cut off. The brunet sheepishly looked behind him and smiled nervously. “I didn’t hear you come home.”

“No shit.” The blond replied sarcastically before rounding the couch and sitting beside the other. “Now answer me. What the fuck was that shitty music?”

Despite the harsh words, Hajime could see golden eyes looking to him with a serious curiosity. “It’s a sub-genre of electronica called future bass. That song was of the more pop variety, but it was made by one of my favorite mixers. Also…” Hajime paused and looked away from Fuyuhiko’s intense stare. “I was thinking it sort of fit us…”

A moment passed. “You’re a sappy son of a bitch, ya know that?” Hajime smiled, knowing Fuyuhiko was embarrassed. “So?” Now given the permission to continue to speak, Hajime continued. After he was finished the blond spoke again. “Here I thought Ibuki was our only music otaku.”

“I’m not an otaku.”

“Hmm, you sure about that? You certainly dress like one.” 

Hajime took Fuyuhiko’s tie in his head and pulled it, forcing the yakuza close to him. “You dress like one too. You have seen those horrible animes, right?” He teased with a purr.

Fuyuhiko smirked. “You bastard.” He pushed forward and forced his lips on the other. 

Hajime hummed happily until Fuyuhiko backed away. “Was work okay?” He asked after laying down on the couch.

“Nothing special.” The blond grumbled, choosing to lay atop Hajime. “Yours?”

“Same as usual.” His fingers absentmindedly traced the smaller’s spine, receiving a complacent hum as his reward. He felt the yakuza nuzzle into his chest and take a deep breath. Despite having an uneventful day, Hajime told his partner of how his work went. He knew that talking about his normal life to Fuyuhiko calmed him down and relaxed him. “Did you get any dinner?”

“Yeah, sorry, the guys decided to suck up and treat me a bit.”

“You don’t smell like sake so I’m surprised.”

“Like I’d get drunk without you. I know better than that.” Hajime laughed and a comfortable silence fell for a few moments. “Hey, put that song on.” Hajime had some difficulty maneuvering the laptop and opening it back up since the other man was laying on him, but he accomplished the mission. The song, after being restarted, filled the air as they both listened to it intently.

Fuyuhiko had to silently admit that perhaps Hajime was right. It did fit them. They had met in their teens, but quickly grew attached to one another. It was so strange. Fuyuhiko still couldn’t believe that Hajime never judged him for being a yakuza. Yakuza were outcasts of society. They -he- ran the dark merciless side of the city. He had to be cruel and heartless. Yet here, this completely normal person with no special talents had become his partner. Hajime was a light to him. He shone brighter in the dark.

When their relationship had started getting serious Fuyuhiko had offered luxuries to Hajime. A mansion, sports cars, even to become a part of the yakuza. Hajime had refused it all. Misunderstanding Hajime, Fuyuhiko thought he was refusing him too and got pissed off. They argued and it caused him to admit just how much Hajime meant to him. He didn’t want to let Hajime go. Ever. His family had allowed him to be with the “civilian” until they realized just how serious Fuyuhiko was about him… then they started to oppose their relationship. Hajime showed amazing courage and stubbornness to stand up against a yakuza family. That courage was contagious and affected Fuyuhiko. He became just as stubborn and all the more prideful that his partner had his back. Hajime may have not wanted to be in the yakuza, but the had the courage for it. That impressed the family and they accepted it eventually.

The blond perked up when certain lyrics were said. They were all too familiar situations. Their first kiss. It was about a month after they started dating. Hajime had been flirting with him all throughout their date and as he was walking the normal boy home he couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped at a crosswalk and pulled on Hajime’s tie so he could easily kiss him. It was rough and sudden, but that’s just the type of person he was. Not that Hajime seemed to mind at all. When they graduated high school, Fuyuhiko forced ajime on a vacation with him. Others later called it a kidnapping, but Hajime came willingly. They spent a week at a private beach; both acted like lovesick fools, but enjoyed it.

To say that Hajime was absolutely opposed to crime was a complete lie. He did have an adventurous side, even if it was simple trespassing. Fuyuhiko smiled at the memory. It was hot and they were visiting a certain princess in her home country. It was a surprise visit and Hajime thought it’d be funny if they snuck in and surprised her. He had the skills to do the sneaking and Hajime followed his orders to a tee. They had snuck past the guards, but ended up stopping when they saw the pool in the backyard. They looked at each other before bolting into the cold water and laughing. It was stupid, they got caught, and scolded. But fuck did he enjoy it. It was just a little bit of trespassing and he had gotten such a thrill of it just because Hinata was there.

The chorus repeated until the end of the song in a bubbly manner. “You’re fucking stupid.” Fuyuhiko groused as he wrapped his arms around Hajime.

The song had ended so he shut his laptop again. “I thought it fit. Besides I don’t think even you can deny that it’s a hopeful song.”

“Don’t start sounding like that bastard now. I may love you, but if you start sounding like him I will still kill you.” Hajime laughed at the threat. “Although…. I guess it does… feel pretty good.”

“I thought you’d like the song.”

“You’re still a sappy son of a bitch.”

“And you love that I’m sappy.”

The smaller man finally craned his neck to look at the other. A proud smirk on his face. “Damn straight I do.”


End file.
